Unxpected Reunions
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Takes place after Dark History, T.B.W.B. and T.I.O.T.S. Sally's emotions are put to the test when she runs into Herry, an old friend from her childhood, while doing a school project. But little did she know that a certain enemy has plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with a new Sally Preciosa story. This time this story takes place in October, after the adventures in Dark History, The Dark Widow Bride and The Island of the Spirits. Only Sally and her family are mine and Wicca is real but not evil as some believe. Anyway, here's Chapter #1. **

Chapter #1 Almost Late and Found At Last 

Sally's point of view

I got out of my car, grabbed my things and slammed the door. I looked up at the Sunrise Studios which stood on top of the hill above the parking lot. This was my first project in my Photography Class and I was really looking forward to it. My name is Sally Gem Preciosa. I'm nineteen and a photography student at Toronto Community College.

So you're wondering why I'm here on the other side of Toronto instead of a classroom of Toronto Community eh? Well my class and I were given a big project: To get pictures and an interview of people who are new to the modeling and movie making industry and we have two weeks to do it. Now my friend and classmate, Dana Kaimana, are now here at Sunrise Studios on the other side of Toronto. Here to meet the models we were suppose to interview and photograph.

"You ready, Dana?" I asked as I watch my friend climb out of the car, looking exhausted from the ride.

She's a year older then me with long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin dressed in her favorite outfit. A pair of faded blue jeans and a lemon yellow t-shirt with a torn right sleeve and a orange sparkle trim on the left sleeve and a pair of red running shoes.

She also had on a heart shape necklace and a diamond bracelet that her boyfriend and my second friend, Paul gave her last year. I sometimes wish I had a boyfriend. But for some reason, I couldn't find the right man I want to be with. Why? I'm not sure. I watch as Dana wipe the sweat off her forehead and sighed heavily. It was hot and the ride from the college was long.

"Yeah." She replied with her light Hawaiian accent. Her father came from Hawaii while her mother came from Vancouver. Her father came to Canada when he was eight and lived here since. Dana and her family still go to Hawaii to visit their family for most of the summer.

"I hate long car rides."

"Likewise." I agreed.

"Uhh...My make up is running." she added as she looked in the window.

I had to agree. Her purple eyeshadow was running, just like my light blue eyeliner.

"Mine too. Uhhh...we sure could use a nice cool breeze right now."

As if on cue during a play, a light cool breeze blew in. Bringing some relief from the heat. Even though it's October it feels like it's August. Oh, did I also mention that Dana, Paul and I are Witches. No, well now you know and no we don't curse people. That's fairy tale stuff. The stuff we Wiccans use is real and can be very dangerous if done improperly or abused. I was as surprised as Paul and Dana when we first found out we that we practice Wicca, a Pagan religion that has been around for centuries and often feared by non-believers or people with small minds that refuse to believe the truth.

"_That's better_." I thought. "_Thanks Mother Nature_."

"Come on, Sally." Dana said. "Lets freshen up before the shoot starts."

I nodded, grabbed my things and locked the car. We walked up the stairs that leads to the studios which stood on top a steep hill which overlooked the lake and the city. It was a glass and steel building that shone brightly in the sunlight. It shone so brightly that Dana and I had to shield our eyes.

Once we reached the building we went inside to escape the heat and the light. We sighed with relief as we entered the dim and air-conditioned foyer. It was huge with maple walls and ceramic tile floor. It also had a few chairs and a coffee in the middle and a coffee and candy venting machines next to the entrance to the hall.

"Wow, cool." Dana said.

"Lets go." I said. "There should be a washroom somewhere."

We found a restroom in the main hall and quickly fixed our make up.

"Say Sally. How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

I put the cap back on my eyeliner and said.

"I'm not sure. I guess I can't find the right man."

"I'm sure you will." Dana said.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"You got the time?"

"Yeah, it's..."

I looked at my watch and gasped. It was 10:54a.m. and we were suppose to be at the shoot at eleven.

"Almost eleven." I finished. "We're going to be late."

We rushed out of the restroom, almost bumping a group of people outside.

"Sorry!" we shouted as we ran. We didn't have to see who we knocked over because of the time. We had to met the photographer in room 12A at eleven or else and I didn't like the sound of the or else part. Once we found the room, we went in. Only to be greeted with a you're late by the photographer's assistance.

"Hey, we're on time." Dana said crossly.

"You're late by a second." The assistance snapped. "Now hurry up and get ready. Janet and the models will be here in thirty minutes!"

"What a jerk." Dana muttered as we watched the assistance walked away. "What crawled down his shirt this morning?"

"I don't know." I said I set my bag down on the table and unzipped it. "But we should have expected this. This job is not an easy one and people expect you to get the photos now not later."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that downside." Dana said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me again, Dana. Why do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I like photography."

"Same reason why I'm doing it."

We laughed as we put our cameras together.

Dorothea's point of view

I smiled a little as I saw Sasha, my young charge, talk to her friend and laugh at her joke. I was glad she was alright. I thought they found her. I'm Dorothea Stone, I use to be a High Priestess of nine covens in Canada when I was alive. Now, I'm the Spirit Guide of a young Witch-in-Training named Sasha Snow.

I winced as I felt the rope that bind my legs and arms together dug into my skin. I should have known not to go to the Realm of the Living. But I had to warn Sasha. Warn her that she's in danger again and this danger is bigger then the kind she's face. Now, I'm a prisoner to an evil god who was imprisoned in the Underworld centuries ago and escaped only two years ago. I don't know what he's up to, but I know it's not good and it has something to do with Sasha. Oh I have to escape. I have to warn my charge.

I winced again as I felt my legs turn numb from lying on a rocky floor in a dark cave for so long. Was it an hour o two I've been down here? I didn't know. I didn't care about how long I've been in here. I only cared have much time is running out before I can escape and find Sasha before he does.

I stopped struggling to heard footsteps echo through out the cave and to see a couple of shadows stretching over the wall.

The first two shadows belong to a couple of monsters and the last belonged to a man with black graying hair, a goatee, dressed in a black business suit complete with black shoes. You may think he's just a innocent business man, but he's nothing but trouble. He was Cronus, the God of Time from Greece.

I glared at him as he and his minions made their way towards me. He was the one I saw spying on Sasha two months ago back at the Raspberry House. The home Sasha and her family lived for eighteen years. What is he up too now?

"Good Morning, Dorothea." Cronus said. "Sleep well?"

"I had better nights." I snapped through gritted teeth. "What do you want? Why am I here?"

"I need your assistance with locating someone. Someone you and I know."

Oh no. Sasha.

"You stay away from my charge." I ordered.

"Who said anything about your charge?" he asked innocently. "She's a strong Witch and a good fighter. On the other hand, she might be a problem for us. I'll give you one chance, Dorothea. Tell me where Sasha is or I'll have to take action."

"I will never reveal that information to you or anyone else."

He shook his head sadly. "Oh, what a shame. It's too bad I have to do this."

He reached over and grabbed my upper arm. I screamed as I felt my energy drain from me.

"No." I moaned. "No...I won't...Sasha..."

"Don't fight it, Dorothea." Cronus said. "It'll only hurt more if you do."

"I...not...let...you..."

But I couldn't do it. He was stronger then I was. I felt my body go limp as he drained my energy so he access my memory. I felt lightheaded and tired. I watch him smiled and cackle as he release me.

"So." he said. "She's in Toronto. It's a shame she's not alone. But no matter, I now know where Sasha is and I can put my plan into action. Thank you, Dorothea. You've been a big help."

He stroke my hair as he said that. I pulled my head away and hissed at him. How dare he do this. How dare he invade my mind to find my charge. I watched as he and his monsters leave. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move my arms. I was still weak from the energy drain. I have to warn Sasha. Then I remembered something. Something from when Sasha was a little girl. I remember seeing her running and laughing with a boy who's big for his age and unusually strong for a human. A friend from her childhood.

Yes. I thought. He can protect her. I closed my eyes and focused on this boy. The boy Sasha knew when she was little.

"_Hear me...boy from Sasha's childhood. Your friend is in danger. Protect her from Cronus for me_._ Hear me now_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 The Unexpected Meeting and The White Sorceress

Theresa's point of view

I woke up that morning feeling rested and confused. Usually I woke up feeling exhausted and have vision of something or someone. But lately, I've been getting nothing. My name is Theresa. I'm 18, a psychic, a student at New Olympia and one of seven heroes chosen to protect the world from an evil god named Cronus who escaped from the Underworld a few years ago.

I got up and went to the window and opened the curtains. I blinked as the sunlight flooded the room. It was a sunny day with some grey clouds even though my radio said there will be some rain today. Something wasn't right, I knew it. Deep down I knew Cronus was up to something, but what and where? I shook my head and cleared my mind before I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out feeling like nothing was wrong. I went down stairs to find Atlanta, Jay, Archie and Herry sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking while Odie and Neil were no where in sight.

"Morning Theresa." Jay said once he noticed I was in the room. "Sleep well?"

"Unusually well." I answered as I pulled up a chair beside Jay and sat down.

"Still no visions huh?"

I nodded. "Four nights in a row. I think there's something wrong with my sixth sense."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jay said. "Then again things have been quiet lately."

"Yeah." Atlanta agreed. "You think Cronus has given up?"

"I doubt that." Athena said. "Knowing that god, he's probably in hidding until he finds another way to take over the Earth."

I pondered what the Goddess of War said. Is our enemy really in hidding? Or has he given up taking over the world for good? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard loud snoring coming from the other side of the table. I look over to see Herry lying next to his plate of pancakes and eggs fast asleep.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

Then there was a loud ringing coming from Jay's cell. He reach for it and answered it.

"Jay here."

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey, Odie. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Execpt Hera wants to see us right away."

"She does? Why?"

"I don't know. She said it was important."

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"What was that about?" Atlanta asked as Jay hung up.

"I don't know." he answered. "But we better get down there and see."

"Wait where's Neil and Archie?"

"Archie's already at the school." Atlanta said. "Neil's at his photo shoot."

She rolled her eyes as she said that. I smiled a little. Neil was so vein and cares only about himself. It was sometimes hard to believe that he is a hero like us.

"OK, let's go and get Neil and head to the school." Jay said. "You coming, Herry?"

He didn't answer. He just laid snoring.

"Herry?"

"Hey, Herry wake up." Atlanta said shaking him.

"Huh?...What?" he said as he woke up.

"You fell asleep in your food." Athena said.

"I did?" he said sitting up.

"Yeah." I said "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...yawn...tired."

"Maybe you should be back to bed." Jay said.

"No, no. I can still drive." Herry said as he stood up. "Let's go."

As he dragged his feet to the door, we exchanged worried looks before following him.

An hour later, we arrived at the Sunrise Studios where our friend was. We entered the building and sat down in the foyer while Jay talked to the lady at the front desk. Once we know where Neil was, we went down the hall that led to the main photo studios. Everything was alright until a door in front of us suddenly opened and almost knocked us over.

"Hey, watch it!" Atlanta shouted rubbing her wrist.

I turned to see two young girls running down the hall.

"Sorry!" they yelled as they turned a corner.

"That was rude." Jay said. "What their hurry?"

"Beats me." Herry said. "You ok Theresa?"

"I'm fine." I said. Then I noticed a small piece of paper lying on the floor next to the door.

"Hey what's this?" I wondered as I bend over and picked it up."

As my hands made contact with the paper. My sixth sense kicked in.

I saw two small children playing there a tree. One was a boy with brown hair, tan skin dressed in a green shirt and dark gray shorts and the other was a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, dressed in a light purple summer dress and a pair of oval glasses. I didn't know who the girl was, but the boy looked familiar. They were laughing and running with no care in the world. No danger, no worries.

"Theresa? Theresa!"

I binked as the vision ended. I shook my head and looked around to see I was kneeling down holding a piece of paper. I turned the paper over and gasped. It was a photo of the boy I saw in my vision. It looked like it was taken years ago and it was torn in half with writing on the bottom which says: nd Herry, forever. I looked at it confused. What does this mean?

"Theresa, are you ok?" Jay asked as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I had a vision." I said as I stood up. "Of two children. A boy and a girl. This paper is a photo of the boy I saw." I showed everyone the photo as I said that.

"Hey, that looks..."

"That's me." Herry said before Jay could finished. "When I was a kid. There's only..."

His eyes widen.

"That girl! I have to talk to her."

"Herry, wait!" Jay said stepping in front of him.

"We'll look for the girl who dropped that photo later. For now lets go and get Neil."

Sally's point of view.

I sat and waited as Dana finish putting her camera together. I just finish mine and our model was getting ready on the set. He was around our age with blonde hair, dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt with sunglasses over his eyes. His name was Neil something. I didn't care much about models. Most of them are a bunch of airheads and shallow people who care nothing of what people smart people like me and Dana have to say. And this one is a complete snob. I watch as he asked the head photographer if the scene match the outfit he had to wear for the shoot. Damn talk about a pain. I feel sorry for the head photographer for having to put up with him. I watch him head to the make up room before I rubbed my temples. This is going to be a long day.

Then I heard the doors open. I turned to see two women and two men walk into the room. I wasn't concerned until they saw me and started to walk towards me. The reason I was worried because when a group of people come towards me, it was usually because they wanted to steal my homework or push me to the floor just for some cheap laugh. Worse high school experience of my life. But then again, it might be for something else. Like they want to know if they're in the right place or something. I couldn't take chances, I can't show that I'm weak and scared. I have to be strong.

"Excuse me, miss."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see the group standing behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"We are looking our friend Neil, have you seen him?" The brunette man in the white and yellow shirt and jeans asked.

"The blonde pain in the neck?" Dana asked, looking up from her now complete camera. "Yeah, he's in make up. Over there." she added pointing to the door across the room.

"That's Neil for you." The redhead woman in the blue shirt said rolling her eyes.

"I'll go get him." The brunette man said before he left.

Dana and I watched him walked across the room and into the make up room. Once he was out of sight, I turned back to the group. To be greeted with a werid looks.

"What?" I asked.

"You look familiar." The man with tanned skin said.

"Of course she does." The redhead said. "She and her friend are the ones who almost clobbered us earlier."

"Wait. You were the people we ran into in the hall?" Dana asked. "We're really sorry about that."

"We're photography students from Toronto Community College." I explained. "I'm Sally Gem Preciosa and this is my friend, Dana Kaimana. This is our first big assignment and we didn't want to make a bad impression with the head photographer." I pointed a thumb at the head photographer who was talking to the set designers. He looked stressed out.

"I see what you mean." The strawberry blonde woman said. "I'm Theresa, this is Atlanta." she gestured to the woman with red hair. "The man who's getting Neil is Jay and this is...""Herry." I said as my eyes fell onto the tanned man standing behind Theresa. Wait, why did I say that?

"Sally." he said. "It is you."

I bit my lip. I know his name and he knows mine? Did we meet before in the past? If so, when and where?

"Herry." Theresa said frimly. "Sorry about him. We found this photo in the hall and he's been acting werid since. Is it yours?"

She showed the photo. I looked at it and held back a gasp. It was the photo of my first friend I use to hang out when I was little. I checked my bag to see if the photo was there. Which it wasn't. It is mine. It must've fell out of my bag when Dana and I ran out of the bathroom.

"Y...yes." I said. "It's mine." I took the photo from Theresa and looked at it for a few seconds. "Thanks for finding it."

"Do you and Herry know each other?" Atlanta asked.

"Of course we do." Herry said. "We use to hang out when we were kids."

He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a torn piece of paper and showed it to everyone. It was a faded photo of a girl with long hair dressed in a summer dress with the words: Sally a, together.

My eyes widen as my photographic memory kicked in. I was five years old and I was sitting in the grass with my friend, Herry. I was hurt when some jerk pushed me to the ground and torn the only photo I had of us together. Herry picked up the two pieces of the photo and looked at them. I rubbed my skinned elbow as he turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Sally." he said.

"It's not your fault, Herry." I said.

Then the memory ended. Whoa. I thought as I felt like I was nothing but air. That was intense. It's been a long time since something like that happened to me.

"Um...can I see that?" I asked.

Herry blinked in confusion before he nodded and give me the half of the photo. I held that half and the one I have in front of me and placed the two together. To see if they fit. Which they did. My eyes widen again. The only person who has the other half of the photo was my friend.

_"Could it be?_"I thought as I lowered the two photo pieces and looked up at Herry. "_It is. He's the one I use to hang out with years ago." _

"It is you, Herry." I finally said. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

Then there was an uncomfortable silence. Ok, this is weird. First I was in a good mood that I was coming here and now I ran into someone from my past. Was I here for a college assigment? Or was it for something else?

"OK guys."

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Jay and Neil walking towards us.

"Lets get going."

"I still don't see why." Neil complained. "These two students are nothing without me."

"Trust me, Neil." Theresa said. "They're out of your league."

Neil frown and crossed his arms across his chest. Dana and I giggled while the others laughed. Seeing Neil pout in disappoint like that was priceless.

"Well, sorry we have to leave." Atlanta said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Dana said.

"Likewise."

I watched as the group left. Once they were gone, I just stood there and stared at the doors across from me. I felt like I was abandoned again. Even though they had to leave because of their jobs or school. Herry and I were friends for only four years before fate tore us apart. When his uncle died and he wasn't able come back to Spirit Isle for the summer. Just like he use to since I first met him. I could never forget that day.

_"Herry, are you ok?" I asked. _

_We were at the Maple Bays' cemetery, mourning the death of Louis Paulson. A local dairy farmer and good friend of my parents who died of heart disease a few days ago. The service just ended and everyone was talking to our parents and others who attended the funeral. Herry and I were sitting under a weeping willow in the middle of the cemetery. Away from everyone else._

_  
"No, Sally." he answered. _

_"I'm sorry for your lost." I said. "Louis was a kind man. He was first person who befriended my parents when we moved here." _

_"Sally, Herry."_

_We looked up to see our familes standing in front of us. _

_  
"It's time to leave." my mom said._

_"Ok." I said. "Goodbye, Herry."_

_"Goodbye, Sally."_

_Little did I know that was the last time I would ever see Herry again. _

"Sally, hey Earth to Sally."

"Huh?" I blinked when I saw Dana waving a hand in my face. "What?"

"You zoned out." she said. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Come on, Sally." Dana said. "You've just been reunited with an old friend and you're saying your ok?"

I looked away. I didn't care. I just didn't want to talk about it. Then something hit me. I still had Herry's half of the photo.

"Oh no." I said, looking at the two halves. "I forgot to give Herry he's half of the photo."

"Why was the picture torn in half in the first place."

"Some jerk by the name of Jim Green tore it after he push me to the ground." I explained. "He says it was a joke. But Herry and I knew otherwise."

Theresa's point of view.

"Ok, why are we here?" Neil asked for the tenth time.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. He's been complaining since we arrived at the studio and pulled him away from his so called important shoot. He just said that because there two college students there. I frowned as I remembered how that girl Sally and Herry reacted when we arrived there. I felt a little sad about that. Being separated from a childhood friend and then suddenlly meet again years later. I'd be sad too if that happened to me. Why didn't he tell us?

"Because Hera wants to talk to us." Jay said.

"You think Cronus is up to his old tricks again?" Archie asked.

"He's not up to anything." A familiar voice said.

We turned to see Hera, the queen of the gods and goddesses at New Olympia, enter the room.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can any of you tell me what you know of the White Sorceress?" she said.

We exchanged looks. The White Sorceress? Why does that sound familiar? Did I read that from somewhere?

"Who's the White Sorceress?" Archie asked.

"She's a powerful Witch chosen to protect the world from evil by using the forces of nature." Jay explained.

Now I remember. I read about her last week for Mythology class.

"And she's the only one who can wield the powers of the Gem of Light." I added.

"That's right." Hera said. "And now it has chosen it's new possessor."

"Wait, what do you mean 'chosen'?" Herry asked.

"The Gem of Light chooses it's possessor." Jay explained. "I thought it was lost centuries ago."

"It _was _lost." Hera said. "It made itself known nineteen years ago and was bought by a girl who's from out of town two years ago."

"So, why are you telling us this?" Atlanta asked.

"I sense evil brewing and I believe Cronus has something planned for the White Sorceress." Hera explained. "Years ago, there was a terrible war and everyone was suffering from starvation and disease cause by evil spirits that were summoned by powerful sorcerors. Pauline, a sorceress and healer of the village that was untouched by the outside world for centuries, overheard the enemies plans to invade the village and created a jewel that enabled her to control the forces with ease and increase the magic she has. The Gem of Light. She filled it strong positive magic and used it to defeat the invaders and keep them from entering the village. But it wasn't a happy ending, Pauline had used all her power to make and use the jewel. Before she died, she vowed that only those with goodness in their hearts can wear the jewel and possess and wield it's powers. It was passed down through out the centuries until it was lost in the middle ages. Where it lay dormant until 1987."

"Why did it stay dormant until the late 80s?" I asked.

"Something happened that day." Odie said, typing away on a laptop he got two days ago. "Nineteen years ago, there was a fire at a hospital in Ottawa. No one knew who started it but a nurse said that it was caused by a fire demon by the name of Conleth the Fire Demon."

"A fire demon?" Neil asked.

Odie nodded. "From what the nurse said. She says a man appear on the floor where she worked, brust into flames and tried to hurt a baby girl who was born and was being treated for jaundice that day." he paused as he typed again. "There was only one birth at the time. A Sally Gem Prea...Pre..."

"Preciosa." Herry said suddenlly, as he looked at the screen.

Jay got up and looked at the screen. "It's says this happened on October 12 1987." he said. "Herry, didn't you say Sally's birthday is on that day?"

"Yeah, but..." he stopped when he realized what Jay was talking about. "No. No...it's not her. It can't be her."

"Herry..."

"No, Jay." Herry said firmly. "Sally is not the White Sorceress, she's my friend."

"She might be the one, Herry." Hera said. "Remember the Gem of Light chooses it's possessor."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Why is she hot?" Archie asked.

"She was very pretty for a French-Canadian." Neil said.

"She's half French-Canadian." Herry grumbled.

"Whatever." Neil said. "I still think there's something about her."

"What do you mean?" Archie asked. "Did you try to ask her out or something?"

"Tried and failed."

"She was out of your league anyway." Jay said. "Now what do you mean 'there's something about her'?"

"She wears this scarf around her neck. I noticed that there was a necklace under it. When I asked her what was under the scarf, she panicked and ran out of the room. Saying she had to fix her face or something."

Then suddenly my sixth sense kicked in again. I saw a girl around my age with brown hair with two pony tails on the top of her head and was dressed in a strange outfit. She was being held by Cronus's demons and Cronus was laughing in the background.

"You're mine now, Sasha Snow."

She screamed in pain as the demon holding her tugged on her hair and revealed a pair of small fangs on her upper jaw.

I gasped as I clutched my head and the vision ended.

"Theresa?"

I opened my eyes to see I was lying on the ground, still clutching the sides of my head. My head throbed for a few seconds before I felt fine again and I sat up.

"Just had another vision." I said. "Cronus and his minions were there and their were holding a girl name Sasha Snow captive."

"Does she look like this?" Hera asked, as she waved her hands.

A green holographic image appeared and took the shape of a young girl with long hair with two ponytails tied at the top of her head, Her eyes looked catlike and were hidden behind a mask and she wore a tight outfit with a miniskirt and knee high boots. She also had a pair of small faerie like wings on her back and a pair of fangs. Wrapped around her neck was a choker with a jewel hanging from it. A star with a gem in the middle on a small round disk. My eyes widen. It was the girl from my vision.

"Yes, that's her. That's Sasha Snow" I said. "Is she the White Sorceress?"

"She is." Hera answered. "She's a Witch in training but she's still unaware of her destiny."

"You mean she doesn't know what she is?" Atlanta asked.

"And why does she look like an evil pixie?" Archie asked.

"The White Sorceress chooses the appearance they wish to have when going to battle." Hera explained. "This one has an unusual imagination. I need you all to go, find Sally and protect her from Cronus. If she's the White Sorceress then she could be in grave danger."

"She's not the one." Herry said. "It...just can't be her."

"I said she could be the one, Herry." Hera said. "We're not certain if she is. Now go."

We got up and were about to leave when Hera asked if she could speak with Jay and Herry alone. I watched them exchange looks before they followed Hera to the next room.

"_This is not good." _ I thought as we left. "_If Sally is the White Sorceress then Herry will be crushed. But then he might accept her as a friend. I just hope Cronus hasn't gotten to her first." _


	3. Chapter 3

**So recape. Herry is having doubts about his old friend being the White Sorceress and now the group is looking for her. Will they find her in time? And is Sally the White Sorceress? Lets find out. On with Chapter three. **

Chapter #3 Attack and Reminiscing

Herry's point of view

I kept my eyes on the road as we drove down the street. My mind filled with unanswered questions and doubts. My friend from Spirit Isle, the White Sorceress? It can't be her. True she has a strange interest in ghosts and other supernatural things but that doesn't mean she's the one Cronus wants. It...just...can't be. Sally is a great girl with a kind heart and was the first person to talk to me when I first came to Spirit Isle. Now when I think about it, it feels like yesterday when I first met her. 

Flashback

_I ran until I reached a trail at the bottom of the hill. I can't believe I did it again. I was playing on the monkey bars in the park when I accidently snapped it half. The kids backed away and called me a freak. I managed to get out of there before any adults came to the scene. I knew I can't come here anymore. I broke public property. Just like I did back home. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. _

_"Why can't I control it?" I asked. "Why am I curse with this super strength?" _

_My head snapped up when I heard a snap and a scream. I looked up to see a girl with long wavy hair, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t shirt falling out of the tree in front of me. Before I realized it, I got up, ran to the tree and caught her before she made contact with the ground. I looked down at her in shock. Did I just catch her? _

_"Thanks, I owe you..." she said in a French accent. She stopped when she looked up at me._

"Are you new here?" she asked. 

_  
"Yeah." I said. "I'm visiting my uncle."  
_

_I held on to her shoulders as she tried to regain her balance. Why am I doing this? I'm a freak after all. She wouldn't want to hang out with me after what I did back in the playground._

"I'm Sally Gem Preciosa." she said. 

"What? Oh I'm Herry." 

_"You want me to show you around?"  
_

"Herry? Herry!"

"Huh? What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Theresa asked. "You looked like you were in a trance."

"I'm fine." I quickly replied before returning my attention to the road.

We just started our search for Sally and her friend Dana. Jay and Archie were looking for them south, while Atlanta and Neil were searching northeast and me, Odie and Theresa were looking around west of the city.

"Herry, what's bothering you?" Theresa asked. "It because of what Hera said?"

I tighten my grip on the wheel. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Herry?"

"She can't be the one, Theresa." I said, hoping that'll get her to shut up. "She's...just...can't be the White Sorceress." 

"No one said she is, Herry." Odie said. "Hera said she could be. That means no one knows if she's the one or not." 

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better." I grumbled.

We traveled in silence until we saw a large group of people running and screaming ahead. I stopped the truck and looked out the window to see two of Cronus's minions appear out of no where.

"Time to go." Odie said as he and Theresa got out.

I got out as the crowd ran past us. We saw another minion pound it's way out of a nearby movie theater, carrying a teenage girl in it's arms. My eyes widen, the girl looked familiar. Was it Sally? No, it's Dana. Sally's friend. That means...

"No, you dolts." A familiar voice bellowed. "That's not the girl we want!"

"Put her down, Cronus!" Theresa yelled.

Cronus turned and grinned when he saw us.

"Ah, the heros have arrived." he said. "You're just in time." 

**In time for what? Now that Cronus is on the scene, what will happen next? Tune in a few weeks for the next chapter.**

P.S. I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to Flordia for Christmas. Season Greetings! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm here. Sorry for the long wait. Class of the Titans doesn't belong to me and here's Chapter #4. Hope you all enjoy it. T.S.O.L. **

Chapter #4 The Rescued and The Kidnapped

Theresa's point of view

We stared at our enemy as his evil laugher filled the air. We were searching for Sally, Herry's old friend, when we found Cronus and his monsters instead. Holding Sally's classmate Dana captive.

"_Oh no." _I thought. "_They got Dana. But where's Sally?" _

"Put Dana down, Cronus!" Herry growled. "And tell us where Sally is."

"And what if I refuse?" Cronus sneered. "You see, I need Sally more then you do. And you know? I think I'll keep her little friend as ransom."

He patted Dana's head as he said that. Dana glared at him with pure hate in her eyes. She tried to speak but the monster holding her had placed a hand over her mouth.

"What do you want with Sally?" Odie asked.

"Nothing much, Odie." Cronus said. "I want Sally by my side when I destory you and rule the world."

Dana's muffled screams grew louder as she tried to get out of the monsters grip. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sally stumble out of the theater. Looking paler then she was when we saw her at the studios. What happened to her?

Sally's point of view

I looked up as I clutch my stomach in pain and leaned against the wall for support. I saw the monsters who attacked us earlier and their leader. That bastard Cletis Cyril or should I say Cronus. I should've known it was him the minute he set foot in my parents' bed and breakfast last summer. I had a feeling that he was no good and my parents' let him in our home. The thought of it made me sicker then I already was.

"Ohh, what's wrong with me?" I wondered as I slowly layed down on the floor and rested my head on my arm.

I watched helplessly as people were fighting some monsters outside. I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was blurred. Then I heard someone calling my name. I looked up again to see a blurred image of what looked like Herry. I blinked and my vision got a little clearer. It is Herry. What is he doing here and what's going on?

"Sally!, Sally, are you..." 

I heard him gasped when I looked up into his eyes. I must looked sicker then I thought I was because the last time someone looked at me like Herry is right on was when I caught the flu last spring.

"Herry..." I talked to say. "Wha..."

"It's ok, Sally." he said as he carefully picked me up adn craddled me in his arms. "We'll get you out of here." 

My felt my eyelids grow heavy as he said that. I was going to ask about Dana when I passed out.

Odie's point of view

I groaned and rubbed my sore neck as I looked up to see our arch-enemy disappear. Taking his monsters and Sally's friend with them while and Theresa and I watched powerless. I felt terrible. I was never a fighter like Theresa was and I was never as strong as Herry. Sometimes I wonder how I'm a hero if I can't can't even stop a monster from kidnapping anyone. Why am I with this group?

"Guys, where's Dana and Cronus?"

I turned to see Herry walking out of the theater, carrying Sally in his arms.

"He took Dana and disappeared." I answered as I stood up.

"What's wrong with Sally?" Theresa asked. "She looks like she's been poisoned."

"She's not poisoned." Herry said. "She's still breathing. Lets get her out of here."

"What about Dana?"

"We'll worry about her later. Lets get Sally back to the school so she can get treated for whatever she has."

Theresa and I exchanged looks before we followed Herry to the truck. He placed his old friend in the back seat, while Theresa and I got into the front. Once Herry closed the door, Theresa got out her cell and dailed Jay's number.

"Jay here." 

"Jay, we found Sally. But Cronus took Dana."

"Dana was with her?"

"Yeah, they were at the movies when Cronus and his minions came and wreaked the place. I..."

She stopped when Herry got into the front seat and turned on the engine.

"I think there's something wrong with Herry." she added quietly. "He's acting weird."

"keep an eye on him. We'll meet you at the school in a few minutes."

"What do you suppose what's wrong with Herry?" I asked as Theresa hung up and stowed her cell in her jeans pocket.

"I don't know, Odie." she answered. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, me back with a new chapter. Dana's been kidnapped and something's happen to Sally. Was she poisoned or drugged? Lets find out. Class of the Titans doesn't belong to me and thank you swish101 for the review. Enjoy. **

Chapter #5 Sally's Recovery and the White Sorceress Revealed

Theresa's point of view

We didn't say anything as we head back to New Olympia. Herry's been acting weird since we met Sally and found out about The White Sorceress. I looked in the back to see Sally's motionless body lying on the seat. Sound asleep. What happened to her? Why is she so sick?

My thoughts were interuppted when Herry suddenly stopped the truck and got out. I looked out the window to see we were parked outside of the school. I undid my seat belt and got out with Odie following suit. We watched in silence as Herry carefully picked Sally up bridal style and carried her towards the school. It sometimes amazes me of how someone with his strength was so gentle. We exchanged glances before we followed.

Once we were inside the secret area of the school we followed Herry until we reached the main courtyard. Once there, I had Odie wait there for the others while I went with Herry.

"So, Herry." I said, trying to break the silence. "What so special about Sally anyway?"

Herry sighed before saying. "Well, she..."

"Herry, there you are."

We stopped in our tracks when Hercules, Herry's mentor, spoke up as he and Hera walked towards us. "Did you find the girl?"

"We found her." Herry said, looking down at her and stroked her hair a bit. "But something is wrong with her. When I found her in the theater, she couldn't stand on her own."

Hera placed a hand on Sally's forehead and frowned. "She's cold." She said. "Take her to Chiron immediately."

With that Herry left. I was about to join him when Hera asked to speak with me. Once Herry was out of sight. She turned to me and asked me what happened.

"We don't know what happened." I said. "All we know is that Cronus tried to kidnap her but ended up kidnapping Dana instead. Do you think she's the White Sorceress?"

"I'm not sure, Theresa." she replied. "She might be. But the only way to tell if she's wearing the Gem of Light."

"I'm not sure, Hera." I said. "She's wears a blue scarf. I..." Then it hit as I remembered what Neil told us earlier. When I asked her what was under her scarf, she ran off saying she had to fix her face. "Of course."

"What?"

"Remember when Neil talked about Sally? Maybe she's wearing the Gem under the scarf and doesn't want anyone to see it. That's why she's wearing that scarf."

I turned and ran after Herry, ignoring Hera's calling my name. If my theory is right, then Sally is the White Sorceress. But if she is, Herry will be depressed. But then why is he denying it anyway? I reached Chiron's chamber and walked in to see Chiron examing Sally's arm and Herry standing by watching.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked as I walk in closing the door behind me.

"Hello, Theresa." Chiron greeted not looking up. "You're just in time...what are you..."

I didn't answered as I went over to Sally and was about to pull the scarf off when my sixth sense acted up again.

I saw Sally standing in the park a few blocks from the school. She reached for her scarf and pulled it off her neck. Revealing the a choker that looked like...oh no.

"Theresa? Theresa! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

I blinked and looked up to see Jay and the others looking down at me. I was laying on the floor next to the couch Sally was lying on. Then it hit me.

"Sally. She's...the one."

"The one?" Jay echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"When I touched her scarf. I had a vision of her. She was in the park. She took off and she was wearing the Gem of Light."

"Are you serious?" Atlanta asked.

"Theresa, calm down." Jay said, he helped me up. "You're probably tired."

"Uh, guys."

We turned to see Odie standing near Sally, staring at her in shock. The scarf she had on earlier was gone. I looked down to see it was in my hand. I must've pulled it off when I passed out. Wrapped around her neck was the necklace Hera told us about earlier. The Gem of Light. Sally's point of view

I moaned as I woke up. It hurt a bit to open my eyes or do anything. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in an unfamiliar room. I wanted to get up and see where I am but I couldn't move. I wasn't sick as I was earlier but I still couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Looking out the window beside me, I saw it was still night out. It be nice if I look at my watch to see what time it is. My whole body feels like I had lead pumped into me. What happened earlier? I was with Dana all day, we left the studio once the head photographer told us to take some time off for a few days, went to a local seafood restaurant for dinner, went to see a movie, got ambushed by the Greek God of Time and his minions, then nothing. I swear, I thought I saw Herry holding me in his arms, in a loving way. I blushed at the thought. Herry in love with me? Please, I like him as a friend, nothing else. Then again, it could've been the sickness talking.

"So, you're awake."

I turned to see Herry, his friends, two boys and a young woman with short dark hair, dressed in a dark greyish blue dress looking at me. I groaned is it just me or am I running into Herry and his friends every time I turn. Is fate trying to tell me something? And where's Dana? Why isn't she here?

"Are you ok?" Herry asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up at my old friend.

"I'll live." I replied. "I still can't get up yet. Where's Dana?"

"Calm down, Sally." Jay told me. "Can you tell anything you remember at the theater?"

"What?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Sally, Dana's been kidnapped by Cronus, the..."

"Cronus? That bastard has taken my friend?"

"You know Cronus?" the dark skinned boy with green glasses asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He came to my parents' bed and breakfast a few months ago. Only..."

"The Raspberry House?" Herry interuppted. "Your parents still own the place?"

I nodded. "Anyway, he came to the Raspberry House, he went by the name Cletis Cyril. I didn't know it was him at the time. But I had a bad feeling about him. I didn't tell anyone because no one would understand. You see, I have gifts. Gifts that not everyone has."

"What did you mean?" Jay asked.

"She's not like other girls on Spirit Isle." Herry explained.

"Spirit Isle." Theresa asked. "The island rumored to be inhabit by ghosts and humans?"

"That's the one." I said. "Herry's uncle lived there and he and my parents were best friends. Herry and I used to hang out every summer until his uncle died. I hadn't seen him since until now."

"Ok then." Jay said. "Herry, what did you mean by Sally is not like other girls?"

"Like Sally said, she has unique gifts." Herry answered. "She's like Theresa only she can also see..um...what was it, Sally?"

"I can see beyond the veil." I said.

"And she can see ghosts that like to stay invisible to humans." Herry finished.

"You're saying she can talk to ghosts?" The purple haired boy asked. "I don't believe it."

"Well believe it!" Herry snapped.

"Herry, it's alright." I said. "Even my parents don't believe it sometimes."

"Wait a minute." Atlanta said. "Sally, you're saying you can see dead people and you're not scared?"

"Why should I be scared?" I said. "The ghosts I've met either want to be left alone or want my help so they can leave this plain. Some ghosts can't leave Spirit Isle, even if they wanted to because something was holding them back. So, they come to me for help cause I'm the only one who'll listen. I've introduced Herry to a couple. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember those times." he said as he patted my hand.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Anyway." Jay spoke up. "Sally, can you tell us what you remember at the theater? It might help us find your friend."

"No, I'll go save her on my own." I said trying to get up before I collapsed back on the couch.

"I think you better stay put." The dark haired woman said. "You still look paler then normal."

I sighed. "Alright, I don't remember much. Only Dana and I left once Neil did and went into town for dinner and a movie. We just arrived that theater when we were attacked. Dana and I tried to escape when we started to feel sick. Then there was yelling and Herry was holding me in his arms then nothing. By the way, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Athena. The head of the dorm. You can stay here as long as you like. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I have to head out for a few minutes."

With that she left. Once she was out of the picture, I slowly sat up. Herry leaned in to help when I stopped him.

"It's alright, I can move a little now." I told him.

"You should take it easy." Theresa said. "Ch..uh the doctor at the hospital told us you have been drugged with a medicine used for numbing the body for surgery."

I opened my mouth to speak when I was interuppted by a loud scream outside.

"What in..." I said as I looked out the window. Outside, people were running and screaming while being chased by...wolves. Wolves? In the city?"

"Lets go, people." Jay called. "Keep an eyes on Sally, Herry."

I watched in confusion as the group ran out of the dorm and followed the wolves.

"Herry, what's going on?" I asked as I sat up and crossed my legs.

Herry looked at me for a second before saying. "Sally, I don't know how to say this." he walked over and sat down beside me as he said that. "You've always wondered why I always have inhuman strength?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I assume it's a gift. Like my ability to see beyond the veil."

He chuckled. "Well, it is a gift." he stared at his wrist. "And a curse."

"Herry, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Sally, there's something about me you should know."

"Really?" I said. "Well, in that case. I too have something to tell you too."

Wait, why did I say that? Should I tell him that I'm a Wiccan now or wait another day?

Then his cell rang.

"Herry."

"Herry, are you there?"

"Theresa, what's up?"

"We need your help, things are getting out of hand at the park. We need your help."

"You..." Herry turned and looked at me. "What about Sally?"

"Bring her along, she can help us."

"Theresa..."

"Herry, just hurry." Jay's voice said.

Herry sighed. "Alright, alright, we're coming."

As he hung out his cell, I stared him in confusion. What was that all about? What's going on?

"Come on, Sally. We have to go. Can you stand."

I stared at him like he was insane before I placed my hands on the seat of the couch and pushed myself off with a little difficultly, but I managed to stand on my own.

"Looks like I can." I said. "What's going on?"

"Sally, I know this sounds a little crazy. But My friends believe that you're the White Sorceress."

"The White...never mind. Lets just get to the park. We'll talk about this later."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 When Mutate Wolves Attack

Jay's point of view

I hung up my cell as a wolf started to run towards me. It's teeth bared and snarling. These weren't ordinary wolves. They were bigger then a normal wolf and their eyes were glowing red with black spikes sticking out of their backs. Were they werewolves? 

"There's too many of them." Theresa shouted as she kick a wolf back.

"I know." Archie said, "Where's Herry when we need him."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to bring Sally?" Altanta asked. "It's too dangerous for her to be here."

"She can help us." I said. "She's the White Sorceress after all."

Sally's point of view

The silence in Herry's truck started to become uncomfortable as we head to the park where his friends were. He hadn't said anything since Theresa and Jay called and told him to come to the park and to bring me with him. Why would they want me there? It's not like they...

The thought hit me hard like a rock. I slowly reached up to my neck to feel my scarf when I noticed it was gone. Oh no! They saw the choker! Wait that can't...

"Sally?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Herry called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Wha...yeah I'm fine." I lied. "I was just wondering where my scarf went and why your friends want me at the park."

The last sentence is true. I wasn't sure if I should tell Herry the whole truth. He wouldn't understand. Or will he? Herry and I were friends years ago but things have changed since then. I wasn't Wiccan and he was a boy with super strength and no friends. I hunged out with him because we had something in common: we were both treated like outcasts because of our special gifts and it hurt me when I heard Herry wasn't coming back to Spirit Isle again since he had no other relatives to stay with after his uncle died.

"Your scarf fell off when we found you." Herry answered. "Where did you get that choker?"

Ok, so they saw the choker but it doesn't mean they know what it right?

"I got it in a store in this area last year." I answered. "It was for a S...Halloween party my classmates were having."

Whoa, that was close. I almost said Samhaine.

"Oh, I ask because there's..." he stopped.

He didn't say anything after that. I felt my heart beat increase each second. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"Listen, Herry..." I started to say.

"Sally, it's ok." Herry interupted. "You remember how much as changed since the last time we hung out right?"

I nodded. How could I forget or not notice the changes.

"What are you getting at?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh, so do I. I want to tell you but I was...worried you won't see me as friend anymore if I did."

Herry sighed as if he understood what I was talking about. "Same here."

I raise an eyebrow at him. I wonder what he meant by that? I got pulled from my thoughts when Herry stopped the truck and got out. I follow suit and looked in the distance he was looking at. His friends fighting against a pack of wolves in the middle of the city park.

"_These wolves are huge_." I thought. "_Larger then normal wolves_. _But they don't look like werewolves." _

I ran towards the gates, ignoring Herry calling my name and rubbed the gem on my choker. I was engulfed in bright light and transformed into my sorcery form. Different hairdo, black tight outfit with blue short skirt, cat like eyes and fangs with black knee high boots and small faerie like wings on my back.

Once my transformation was complete, I entered the park to see everyone slowly stop what they were doing and turn their attention to me. Ok, I got their attention now what? Ohh, why didn't I think of a plan before I ran into danger like that? Then I remembered something. This morning before Dana and I left for the studio, I packed my gris gris bag and something else in case of a supernatural emergency. Two vials filled with ghost banishing power. I reached into my pocket to get one of the vials when something hit me. These wolves can't be ghosts, they look and feel corporeal. Meaning the power will be useless against them. I wish Dorothea was here. She'll know what to do.

"Sally?"

Herry's voice brought me back to reality. I had no time to correct him as the wolves snarled and advanced towards me.

"Nice wolves." I said as I stepped back.

"Come on, Sally. Do something." I heard Jay said.

"It's Sasha Snow." I corrected. "And I don't know what to do. These aren't ghosts, they're something else."

"Whatever they are, you better think of something fast before you become wolf chow."

I knew Archie was right, I have to think of something and fast. Then the wolves snarled and stared at me before something broke the silence. The noise sound like someone was playing a flute or something. It remained me of a fairy tale I heard as a child. What was it again? Anyway, it caught the wolves attention and they ran down the streets after the eerie tune.

"Ok, what just happened here?" I wondered.

"That wasn't you?" Herry asked.

I shook my head. "No, that wasn't my magic."

"What was it then?" Atlanta asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the White Sorceress aren't you?" Archie asked. "You tell us what happened."

"What did you call me? And where's Odie?" I added as I noticed one person was missing.

"Don't change the subject..."

"No, Archie." Theresa interrupted. "She's right, Odie's missing."

We spent about an hour searching the park the gang's missing member. Herry, Jay and I searched east end of the park, Neil and Theresa searched the North while Archie and Atlanta searched the west.

"Hey, guys." I said, as we looked around. "What was Archie talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Herry asked.

"He called the White Sorceress and assume that knew what was going on like I was the one to cause this mess. Which I'm not." I added that with anger in my voice. I hate it when people blame us Wiccans for everything bad that happens in life.

"We know you didn't do anything, Sally." Jay said.

"Sasha. My name is Sasha Snow when I'm fighting the supernatural."

"Ok, then, Sasha. Archie doesn't trust too many people. With Cronus on the loose, we can't trust anyone."

"You don't trust me?"

Then a ringing noise interrupted us. Jay reached for his cell and answered it.

"Jay, here."

"Jay, you better get over here." Atlanta said. "We found Odie near the hiking trails and he doesn't look good."

Oh no, I thought as we turned and ran back the way we came. My thoughts of something bad happened to him were confirmed when we found Archie and Neil waiting for us near the top of a huge hill. Herry, Jay and I joined them to see Odie laying on his side with Theresa and Atlanta kneeling next to him at the bottem of the hill. He had two gashes on his forehead and was clutching his stomach in pain. I used the power of air to hover down the hill and landed beside Atlanta.

"How is he?" I asked, startling the two girls. "Sorry." I quickly added. I never proformed my magic in front of Herry or his friends before.

"Not good." Theresa answered. "He's suffered a few deep cuts on his wrists, abdomen and look."

She gently rolled up the sleeve of Odie's jacket to reveal a huge, blood crusted bite mark. Atlanta and I looked away in disgust. It looked like it was infected.

"We better get him back to the school." Atlanta said. "Chiron will know what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7 Confessions on the Rooftop

Jay's point of view

Of all the missions we ever had since we were brought to New Olympia years ago, this was one of the probably one of the most tense mission we've ever been on. We just took Odie back to the school, hoping Chiron could find out what's wrong with him. He said he needed time to exam him so we were sent home. The others went to the mall while Herry and I went back to the dorm where Atlanta and Sally were.

I looked at Herry, who was driving and looking just as sour then he was when we arrived at the school and when we found out his old friend was the White Sorceress. I shook my head and looked out the window. He can't keep denying this. There's was proof Sally is the person we were looking for so there was no reason for him to be like this. What's wrong with him?   Once we arrived at the dorm, Herry shut off the engine and got out without saying anything. I followed.

"Herry, we need to talk?"

"About what?" he asked bitterly

"About how you've acting since we brought Sally to the school. What's with you?"   "Nothing's with me. I just...it's...she can't be the White Sorceress!'

I stared at him shocked at what he said. "What?"  

"Sally can't be the White Sorceress." Herry repeated. "Sure she can see ghosts and sense trouble better then anyone else but that doesn't mean she's destined to protect humanity."

"Herry, you saw it yourself. Everyone did. She even looked like the image Hera showed us earlier..."  "Yeah, but we didn't see her do any magic." Herry interuppted. "I need more then just a hologram to change my mind. Good night!" 

He turned around and went inside. Slaming the door behind him.

Atlanta's point of view

"You know Sally, you can change back if you want." I said as I placed a can of pepsi on the coffee table.

We just got back from the park a few minutes ago and the others left for the school. Odie got seperated from us during the fight and we found him laying on the bottom of a hill injuried after the mutant wolves suddenly disappeared. The others took him to the school so Chiron can treat his wounds while Sally, Herry's childhood friend, and I stayed behind.   Sally just sat on the couch, still in her sorcery form as she calls it, staring into space with her blue cat eyes glazed over and a worried look on her face. She's been like that since we got here and I don't understand why. I watched as she finally blinked and reached over for the soda can.   "Thanks, Atlanta but I don't feel like changing back right now." she said as she opened the can and took a swig.

"Why not? There's no danger. "

 "Not right now but I don't feel like changing back." she said again. "Is Herry ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.   "I mean he's been tense since he saved me from Cronus at the theatre. I know it was an surprise for both of us to meet after all these years but I know that's not it. I sense it's something else. I don't know what it is though."

I waited a few minutes so the information to sink in before saying.

 "Herry's not tense, Sally. He's just..."

I stopped talking. I didn't know what say. The others and I have noticed Herry's been acting funny since Hera told us about the White Sorceress but how can I tell her what's really wrong with him. We hadn't even told her about ourselves so she doesn't know about our battle against the Greek god of time.

"Look this really isn't my place to tell you. Maybe we should wait for the others first."

She took another swig of pepsi before she rise an eyebrow at me.   "What for?" She asked. "I know it's Herry's story but do the others need to be present?"

 "It's...a long story. " I replied. "A story I can't tell myself."   "You mean it's Herry's story?"

"Yes and no."

She looked at the pepsi can in her hands before taking a huge swig and placing the empty can on the coffee table.

"Well, I guess I can wait. I too have something to say to you and the others. But first; I like to have a word with Herry alone when he comes home. Not to catch up but to see why he's acting this way."

I eyed her suspiciously. What is she planning to do with Herry? She frowned when he saw my expression.   "I'm not planning to hurt him if that's what you're thinking." She said as she stood up. "I may be a Witch but my duty is to help those who seek it. Tell Herry to meet me on the roof of this building when he returns."

With that she turned into a gust of air and glided out the open window. I went to the window and watched in awe as it disappeared on to the roof. We only encountered one Witch in our fight with Cronus but don't remember her being able to do that.   Sally's point of view

Once I reached the rooftop, I transformed back to my solid human self and shook my head lightly. Turning into any of the four elements always made me feel a little off even with practice or for short periods of time. I turned and looked down at the street below me before turning away and lean against the concrete railing.

I shouldn't be up here alone but I needed to get away for a few minutes. I need to figure out what's going on and to fine a way to save Dana from that…that god.

I gritted my teeth and gasped in pain as my…err…the fangs cut through the gums in my lower jaw. I never like referring my elongated incisors as 'my fangs'. The reason because when people see me in my sorcery form they believe that I'm a demon or vampire. Even though I don't stick long enough to hear them talk about me because I was always in a hurry to get back to school after a battle with a poltergeist or breaking curses, I can tell they were thinking it. When I bought these clip-on fangs for my costume a year ago, I didn't know they, along with the rest of my outfit and hairstyle, would fused to my body and become the uniform I wear when something supernatural whenever I touch a certain gem strapped around my neck.

I turned my thoughts away from the current problem Herry, his friends and I are facing to the gem in question. Now that think back on it, I wondered what possessed me to buy this the last time I was here. I was walking downtown when I came across a shop that sold cheap charms and costume jewellery. I needed something to complete my costume for a Halloween party one of my classmates was throwing on campus so I went in to take a look. I looked for about an hour before I came across the gem. It was in a plastic case resting an white cotton pillow. The women at the shop told me it was on sale and I bought not because it was in my price range, but it was what I was looking for. I didn't know it was magical. I didn't know it gave me powers beyond human imagination. Did that woman at the shop know and wanted me to have it?

"Sally?"

I jumped at the voice that spoke my given name. I looked at the door that led downstairs to see Jay standing there with concern in his eyes.

"My name in this form is Sasha Snow." I said firmly. "Please use that name when I'm in this form. It's for my safety."

"Sorry…Sasha." he said with uncertainty before approaching me. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, "No, Jay. I'm not ok. Dana and I came to this town expecting to complete a project that'll get us great jobs in the photography industry and have fun during our spare time. Instead I ran into Herry and you guys and…Cronus." I said the name with hatred. "And that's not the worse part. Dana's been kidnapped and I don't what to do. I never faced a god or goddess like that before. Most deities I've met during my missions were helpful and benevolent. This is…beyond my knowledge and power."

I turned away as I said that. I rested elbows on the railing and cupped my face in shame and worry. I never thought it was possible to feel the two emotions at once. I heard Jay sigh and felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sasha." he said. "My friends know a lot about Cronus. We'll help you."

"How do know about the Greek God of Time?"

"I were destined to defeat him."

Jay and I turned to see Herry standing near the door. We were surprised to see him talking after what's been happening since that first meeting at the studio.

"Destined to defeat him? What are you talking about?"

"Jay, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Herry asked. "I want to talk to Sal…Sasha alone."

"Herry, I..."

"It's alright, Jay." I said. "I need to talk to him too. That's the reason why I came up here."

Jay nodded and left. Once the door as closed, Herry turned to me. I opened my mouth to speak when he rise his hand.

"Sasha, before you say anything, I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. I…I've been having trouble seeing you as the White Sorceress and…I've been having these strange dreams lately."

I blinked as the information sank into my mind. What is he talking about? Who's the White Sorceress?

"I'm sorry what?" I said confused.

"My friends and I are descendants of seven heroes from Greece." He explained. "We use to be like you. Going on with our carefree lives like we were normal until we were brought here and told about our destiny. To fight and defeat Cronus. He's been on the loose for a few years now and he's still manage to escape. I'm sorry Sasha but I'm not the same person I was when I first met you on Spirit Isle and I don't want you to get involve."

Silence hung in the air before I smiled a little and said.

"I understand, Herry. And I thank you for your concern and I too am not the same person I was years ago. I started practicing Wicca when I was eighteen and I've been fighting the Dark Side of the supernatural world since."

I watched as his eyes widen.

"I know it's dangerous, Herry." I said quickly. "And I know things have changed. In spite of that; I'm still Sally Gem Preciosa and you are still Herry. I would never think otherwise."

Silence hung in the air again as Herry closed his eyes and bowed his head. He stayed that way for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I was a fool." he said. "I thought because we've been apart for so long…"

"Our friendship has suffered a little." I interrupted. I didn't want to heard what he wanted to say. It was too painful. "There's still to catch up and this time exchange cellphone numbers and email addresses. But for now I would like to know something before we can of a way to save Dana. Who's the White Sorceress?"

Herry stared at me like was crazy. "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"I think we should go inside."

I nodded as I saw dark thunder clouds moving in.

"Yeah."

With that, we went inside and locked the door behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

**For disclaimers, see the last few chapters**

Chapter #8 Journey to the Underworld

Dorothea's point of view

I groaned as woke up. Sleeping against a hard surface is painful even when you've dead for centuries. I was used to sleeping in the Otherworld; a place where ghosts, deities, fairies and other supernatural creatures reside. This place makes Hell look like summer resort. I've been a prisoner before when I was alive. I know it's not suppose to comfortable. What I didn't understand was why Cronus is keeping me here after got what he was looking for. I know he can't kill me because the last time I checked you can't again once you're a ghost or a Spirit Guide.

I looked up at the hallway where I last saw the Greek God of Time. It's hard to believe me, a ghost who was the owner of the Gem of Light when I was alive, was captured by a corrupted deity who cared about dominating the Human World. I should've seen it coming but instead I let my guard down.

My eyes widen at the thought. I haven't thought that way since I died. I guess living as a human for a while has stuck with me even in death. Most ghosts I've met didn't have that ability or didn't bother with it because they want to forget about their demise. I closed my eyes and hoped my message got through. I know I'm suppose to only contact Sally but I know if I did that; she'll be more worried about her duty as the White Sorceress then as a college student.

I lowered my head in shame. Sally knew she had the ability to see beyond the Veil and through spells and barriers. But she didn't know about her destiny as the new White Sorceress. A destiny chosen for her the day she was born. Just like me and the others centuries before since the creation of the Gem of Light. Be that as it may; she deserves to follow her own dreams. A choice I never had when I was the White Sorceress.

"Once this is over, I'm going to tell her everything."

I jumped when I sensed a tear in the Veil. I turned to see a portal form and Cronus came through along with his dim-witted goons. I was going to say something when I saw one of the monsters was holding a human girl in his arms. A girl with tanned skin, black hair and dressed in jeans and plain T shirt. My eyes widen in shock. It was Sally's friend, Dana. Cronus raised an eyebrow when he noticed my reaction.

"I take you know this young woman, Dorothea?"

I glared at him. "I know all about Sasha's friends." I grumbled.

"There's no need to be rude." he said. "I was just curious."

"You leave Dana out of this!"

"I was trying to get your charge so I can lure the children down here and finish them and the girl off at once when this girl got in the way. So, I had to make some changes to my plans. Once Sasha finds out where you really are, the children will help get here then I can kill them all painfully and you get to sit there and watch."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." he sneered. To his goons, he said. "Tied up the girl and leave her here. We must get ready for our guests arrival."

I opened my mouth to yell when I sensed something. I closed my eyes and focused on finding out what was going on.

"Dorothea!, Dorothea, can you hear me?"

"_Oh no!_" I thought in horror. "_Sally's trying to contact me._"

Sally's point of view

"Dorothea, can you hear me?" I called into the bowl of water in my hands.

No answer.

I frowned. "Dorothea, can you heard me?"

Still no answer.

"I don't understand. This spell never failed me before."

"Maybe you're not good enough."

I felt a nerve pop at that annoying model's words. I turned to see the others glaring at him. It's amazing that jerk has friends at all with that attitude.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Herry growled, cracking his knuckles.

"That's enough!" Jay ordered. To me he said. "Is there another spell you can try?"

"I think so, but all my spellbooks and my Book of Shadows are back in my apartment. I only know a few by memory and…"

I stopped when I sensed something. I turned to see the water in the bowl started to bubble like it was over a hot stovetop. While everyone backed away from it, I stepped closer to get a better look but stopped when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Sasha, becareful!" Herry warned.

"It's ok, Herry." I said reassuringly. "I know what to do."

He let go of me and I went to the bowl and kneeled down. As I picked it and placed it on my lap, I noticed how warm it was. A warm sensation like this often means someone I know very well is trying to contact me. Looking into the bowl, I watched the water calm and become still and flat like the surface of a mirror. A few seconds later, colourful swirls appeared and started to move around, forming a small whirlpool in the centre. The swirls moved inward like water going down the drain until an image of my Spirit Guide formed and become clear.

"Dorothea!"

"Sasha, I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner…"

"Where are you? I've haven't heard from you in months."

"I was going to contact you when I was captured and taken to the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" We all said in unison.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you earlier. But Cronus wanted to find out where you are as part of a plan to eliminate you and your friends. But when he kidnapped Dana, he had to go to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Atlanta asked.

"Use Dana and I as bait to lure you all here so he can destroy you at once. I beg you, Sasha. Don't come after me or Dana. You don't know what he's capable of."

"My friends can help you, Dorothea. Just…"

Before I could finish, she was gone. My shoulders sagged as I lower I head and placed the bowl on the floor. She doesn't want me to fight. But I can't just sit around and await news of Dana's death and not hearing from my Spirit Guide again.

"Sasha, I'm…"

"Don't apologize, Jay." I said as I stood up. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I went over to the couch and grabbed my bag. I was about to head for the door when Herry stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a way to the Underworld." I answered.

"Are you insane?" Archie said. "You can't fight Cronus."

"Why not?"

"You're not destined too." Theresa said. "We are."

"And with Odie out of commission we can't do that." Atlanta added.

"I know that." I said. "I know I'm not meant to stop Cronus from taking over the world but I know I'm meant to save my friend and Spirit Guide from him. I'm not going to sit around while he tortures them. If you don't want to help me. Fine, I'm not going to make you. I can find a way. Even without my Book of Shadows or your help."

With that, I pushed pass Herry and left the dorms. Changing into a gust of air in the process and flew away.

Herry's point of view

I watched as my childhood friend walked out the door, turned into air and disappeared. That was Sally for you. She was always had a good heart and is determined to solve whatever problem she encounters regardless of how impossible it sounds. She also is aware of what she can or can't do. She admitted to all of us that she could't defeat Cronus for us. All she wanted was her friends back even if it means beating our enemy into a pulp so he's too weak to fight.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Archie asked. "We can't let her go to the Underworld alone."

"Yeah and she won't stand a chance against Cronus." Theresa said. "I saw it in a vision."

"Then we better get there before she does." I said.

Silence hung in the air when I said that. I didn't care. Sally's life is on the line.

"Herry, I know…"

"What do you know, Jay?" I snapped. "Sally is the only friend I've ever had as a kid and I will not stand by and let Cronus kill her. I'm going with or without you. Good Bye!"

With that, I left not listening to the calls of my so called friends as I went. I got into my truck and drove to the school. Once there, I dug out my medallion and walked into the school. Once I reached the janitor's room and entered the secret area only my friends and I can enter via our specials medallions. I just went through the portal when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to Jay and the others walk through the portal a second after I did.

"Herry, don't do this." Jay said.

"I can't stay here and do nothing!" I yelled. "Sally could be killed if I don't get there first."

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Jay said firmly. "I'm saying if we're going to the Underworld, we need a plan. We can't be there unarmed or we'll all die. Do not think I don't care about Sally's safety. I care about the safety about her, you and the team. If we're going to the Underworld, we're going together. Understand?"

I glared at him for a minute before I nodded.

"I understand."

"Good." To the others he said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything. I'm going to check on Odie."

Sally's point of view

After stopping by the occult shop and grocery store for some supplies, I went back to the park where we were attacked by ghost wolves and looked up at the sky. It was dark and the stars were not visible due to the thick cloud coverage. It was late at night so I wasn't worried about someone finding out about my secret.

I transformed and set up a circle of holey stones one the ground where the portal to the underworld will open up and filled my incense burner with fresh incense and set it on the ground next to the circle. As I waited for the burner to warm, I sensed something nearby. I stood up and looked around. True there're no people around but that doesn't mean there's no one there. I only hope it was only a hare or a racoon. A chill ran up my spine as I heard a flute playing. I know that sound. For I heard it when Herry's friends and I were attacked by ghost wolves. A minute later, the music stopped.

"So, you're back." a voice said. "And all alone."

I turned to see the silhouette of a person step out from behind a tree in front of me. A flute in one hand. Who is this person? I didn't sense any people in or near the park when I got here. This can't be human.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The stranger chuckled and stepped out of the shadow of the tree. It was a woman around my age clad in a blood red gown with a gold sash draped around her hips. Her skin was tanned and contrasted with her back hair with red highlights and blood red eyes.

"A force you shouldn't mess up."

"I notice." I said unamused. " What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby. The Wolf Charmer."

"Wolf Charmer? Never heard of that."

"Most people haven't."

"What do you want?"

"I was told to make sure you make it to the underworld safely but I have other plans."

"Like what?" I asked eyeing the flute with a wary eye.

She smirked as she noticed my expression. "Like destroying you before you finish your little ritual here."

"Why? I didn't do anything to you."

"You're the White Sorceress. Which means you're a threat to me and anyone who calls themselves ghosts or demons."

"So, you're a ghost then?"

"Yes. Now die!"

She rise the flute to her lips and played a few notes. I panicked as I sensed ghost wolves materialized around me. Snarling and ready to attack.

"Pretty weak sending your minions to do your dirty work." I snapped. "Too scared to fight me or something?"

She glared at me and played another chord. The wolves stopped snarling and backed away to let her pass. I held my ground as she advanced towards me. I didn't plan to fight anyone other then Cronus but I can use the exercise.

"You got guts to talk to me like that." She snarled. "But no one, not even a little human like you, can talk to me like. So…ahhhh!"

She screamed and backed away as I threw Ghost Banishing Powder onto her and recited a Ghost Banishing Spell. She screamed as she disappeared along with her wolf friends. The powder on it's own can repel ghosts temporally but when combined with a the right spell, it can send them to the Spirit World. I know that was not much of a fight but I didn't have time to fight a ghost who control wolves and at I found out who sent the wolves after Herry's friends and put one of them in the hospital in the first place.

"Now that's taken care of." I said turning back to the circle that was still undisturbed. "Time to get to the Underworld."

The incense burner started smoking so I stood in front of the circle and started chanting. As I invoke the incantation, a slight breeze started to pick and the stones began to glow. The light from the stones turned into a variety of colors and formed a whirlpool of light in the centre of the circle. Now all I have to do is say where I planning to go. Normally, I'd use a pool of water to travel from place another when I need to but that's only to go to different countries of this world. To travel to different worlds, I need something stronger. Like these holey stones because they're associated with the Air element and are commonly used in rituals like this.

"Lead me to the Underworld where Dorothea Stone and Dana Kaimana are being held prisoner."

The multicoloured whirlpool glowed brightly and an image of the Underworld appeared in the circle.

"Perfect. Here I go."

I grabbed my bag and jumped into the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

**For disclaimers, see the last few chapters. Class of the Titans doesn't belong to me. Only Sally and Dana do and thank you Thunder-Handicapy-Goddess for the review. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter #9 Battle in the UnderWorld and Secrets Revealed

Sally's point of view

I grabbed onto a rock ledge as I fell through the portal and almost fell down a rocky canyon. I should've expected this because when you're planning to travel to another world through magical stones, you're not sure where you'll end up. Then again; I've only used this spell three times now during my training and missions. After regaining my balance, I pushed myself away from the cliff and leaned against the wall near the portal.

"That was too close." I panted. "Got to remember to look before I leap."

Placing a barrier on the portal so no one can get through or close it without me knowing, I grabbed my bag and went into the nearest cave. I've never been in the Underworld before so I have to relay on my sixth sense. Since Dorothea and Dana are down here, it'll be easier to tell if I'm going the right way or not.

For a an hour or so, I walked through dark tunnels until I finally sensed something. Dorothea's and Dana's auras. I followed it until I reached a brightly lit room. In it were my friend and Spirit Guide lying on the stone floor with their legs and hands bound together with thick rope. Making sure no one else was there, I ran up to Dorothea and shook her awake.

"Mmmm…Sasha?"

"Dorothea, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she answered. She turned to Dana. "I'm not sure about your friend though. She's been out since Cronus brought her here."

I paled. "You mean she's,,,"

"No, no she's not dead." Dorothea reassured me."She's just unconscious."

"Come on, let's get you and Dana out of here…Ahhh!"

I screamed as a bolt of energy hit my hand, causing me to back away from my Spirit Guide. Clutching my burnt hand, I turned to see the corrupted God of Time himself along with his brain-dead cronies.

"Cronus." I growled.

"Sasha Snow." he sneered. "Where's your new friends?"

"This has nothing to do with them." I spat. "This is between you and me."

"Very well. I can try and destroy the children anytime. Destroying you is something I can pass up."

"You've could've killed me while to you at the Raspberry House."

"So, you saw through my disguise."

"No, I knew something was wrong with you but didn't know what it was. Until I came to town."

"Now the cats out of the bag." He summoned twin scythes as he said that. "Let's dance."

I grinned and summoned twin sais made from pure white energy. A trick I discovered while fighting a minor demon a few weeks ago.

"With pleasure."

We raise our weapons above our heads and the fight began. Our weapons clashed together creating sparks. We fought with our weapons for a while before he knocked one of my sais out of my hands when he hit my injured palm. I winced in pain as I leaned down to pick up my other sai when I sensed something above me. gripping my sais tightly, I rolled away as Cronus created a small crater where I was last standing.

"You fight dirty for a deity." I snapped.

"Thank you." Cronus said nonchalant. "I get that a lot."

He summoned yellow plasma with his scythes and threw them at me. I dodged one of them and deflected the other with my sai; which flew through the air and hit Dorothea's ropes. Freeing her hands.

"Dorothea, get Dana to safety." I yelled.

She nodded, untied her legs and stood up.

"Stop her!" Cronus ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" I snarled as I rise my hands and encased the monsters in a prison made from the stone in the floor and walls.

"Impressive." Cronus said. "You're more powerful then the last time I saw you."

"That's not all I can do now." I said as I turned into pure energy and twirled the sais a bit. "Ready for round two?"

Cronus grinned. His scythes glowing with yellow energy. "Always."

We spent most of the time firing and dodging energy blasts while my Spirit Guide carried Dana out of the cave. I was sure she knew about the portal I opened up and where it's located so I wasn't too worried about that. Right now, I'm more concerned about punishing Cronus for kidnapping those I care about. This battle continued for about a few hours when I started to become tired and my magic waned a little.

"This is bad." I said as I reverted back to my sorcery form. My hands smoking from the energy blasts I formed earlier.

"So, you're getting weak." Cronus said noticing my condition.

I noticed he was still strong like he wasn't doing anything. Even though he was fighting me for while.

"_He's a God, Sasha." _I thought. "_He can die or get tired easily." _

"Are you ready to die now?"

"Never!"

"Leave her alone!"

I turned to see Herry and his friends standing in the cave entrance.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that, Sasha." Jay said pulling a sword from his belt. "We'll take over from here.

"No." I said. "I'm not done with him yet."

"If you don't stop now, you'll done for good." Archie said.

"Archie's right. Sasha." Atlanta said. "You look exhausted."

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Finishing what the Great White Sorceress had started."

That was the last straw. I banished my sais and rise my hands above my head and my voice in song. Even though my energy is partly drained, I can still perform this spell. As I sang, Cronus started to writhe in pain as the magic took affect.

"No." He screamed. "No…You're a human! You're not meant to defeat me."

I stopped singing to say. "I know that. I just want to suffer. This is what you get for kidnapping my friends."

I continued singing as he continued to writhe in agony. I know I can't kill him or defeat him but I can send him to another dimension temporarily. I continued chanting as a portal appeared under Cronus and he fell in. The portal closing behind him.

Once it was over, I fell to my knees completely exhausted.

"Sasha!" Herry shouted as he ran up and gathered me in his arms.

I leaned against him. "I'm ok, Herry." I said, weakly. "Opening portals to different dimensions twice in one day takes a lot out of one."

"Where did you send him?" Theresa asked.

"I sent him to a dimension where darkness and fear resides." I answered, "There he'll live his worse fears and nightmares. I know I'm not meant to defeat him. He'll be back and you can defeat just like destiny wanted."

"Where's your friends?" Odie asked. "Shouldn't they be here?"

"I freed my Spirit Guide and she brought Dana back through the portal I used to get here. But I can't close it now and the barrier I put…" I yawned before continuing. I was so exhausted. "Up will disappear in an hour."

"We'll take care of it." Theresa said. "I know where it is."

I moaned as darkness overtook me.

I woke up feeling sore and heavy. I opened my eyes a crack and closed immediately as the light too bright for me. So, I laid there feeling the mattress under me. Wait mattress? Wasn't I suppose to be in a cave in the Underworld? carefully opening my eyes and letting them adjust to the light, I looked around to see I was lying on a couch in someone's living room. The couch was one of those pull outs that turned into a bed for guests. Where am I?

"Good morning, Sally."

I tensed upon hearing the voice. I looked up to Athena standing in the entrance. Wait, I'm in the dorm where Herry and his friend are staying in?

"Athena, huh…How?"

"Get up and change." she ordered.

"What?" I asked confused. I've never seen her like this. But then it's not everyday you meet a god or goddess in the flesh before. The deities I've met were on the astral plain not the physical one.

"I'm told to bring you to the school once you're awake. Hera and Dorothea has something to tell you."

"You know my Spirit Guide?"

"Of course. The other gods and I have helped her from time to time when she was alive." Athena answered. "Now move it."

I nodded and got up. Seeing I was still in my sorcery form. I transformed back to my everyday appearance and followed the Greek Goddess of War to the school where she told me where Harry and his friends went to. She led me to a janitors' closet in the far end of the building.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"In time." Athena replied as she placed her hand on the knob and zapped it with her magic. The door opened on it's own accord and she walked in. I peeked into the room to see a light blue force field in the middle of the room. Athena stopped and turned when she noticed I wasn't following her.

"Are you coming?"

"Where does that portal lead?" I asked eyeing it with an wary eye.

"That's right. You can see through barriers and spells. This portal leads to a special section of the school. A section we normally won't reveal to other mortals."

"So, why are you showing me this?"

"You're a special human. So, we made an exception."

An exception? Am I that unique? I didn't press the matter as Athena went through the portal. I followed after her the door of the closet closing behind me. Not worrying about that, I went through the portal into a large room made up of white stone and covered with cravings of heros and gods from Greek mythology. What is place? A museum?

"This way."

Athena's voice pulled me from my thoughts as she walked down a long corridor. I followed her to a another large room. This time this one looks more like a greenhouse then a museum wing. Inside was Herry, his friends, my Spirit Guide, Dana and a couple of gods and goddesses along with Hera. The Queen of the Gods and Goddesses of Mt. Olympus.

"Sally. You've made it." Herry said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. "What's going on here?"

"It's time you know more about your powers, Young One." Hera said. "You might want to sit. It's a long story."

She gestured to a chair next to her as she said that. I went towards it and sat down. I felt like I was moving through water the whole time. Mostly because sitting this close to a power deity is scary. Really scary. Hera seemed to noticed this as she said.

"It's ok, Sally. You're among friends here."

"That's good to know." I said, trying to stay calm. "Why am I here?"

"You don't know why you fight the Supernatural do you?" she asked.

I blinked in confusion. What is she talking about?

"I fight because I'm only one who can." I answered.

"So, you're aware of that." Hera said. "But you don't what you are."

"Of course I know what am I!" I said offended. "I'm a human being who's studies Wicca, Photography and fights creatures you only see in your nightmares."

"She didn't mean that, Sally." Archie said.

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"She means…"

"I'll tell her, Archie." Dorothea interrupted and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's my charge after all."

I rolled my eyes. It's no surprise that she would keep secrets from me. She's done it before. How is this any different? Turning to me, she said calmly.

"Sally, you are the new White Sorceress."

Now I'm really confused. Dorothea's told me big things before but this is bigger then what she's told me in the past. This was not what I was expecting. I was expecting to know how an enemy escaped a prison or where the enemy was going to strike next.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked nervously.

"You're the White Sorceress." Dorothea said again. "A human destined at birth to fight against evil and protect all worlds from impending doom."

"Impending doom?"

"You didn't know?" Theresa asked.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't know. I just thought I had to fight because I'm the only one who can."

"Will you're more then that." Hera said. "Do you wonder why you're able to see ghosts and through spells and barriers?"

I shook my head again.

"Now we're going to tell you everything."

Then Hera began telling us a story about a sorceress who's village was plagued with disease and evil. It was so bad she created a jewel, the same jewel I'm wearing around my neck, the Gem of Light. With it, she banished all corruption and illness from her village; ending her life in the process. Before she died, she vowed that no one but those who rather use magic for good instead of evil can wield the Gems powers. Since then the Gem has been in the possession of five women with Dorothea being one of them. Now, I'm the sixth. Chosen at birth to fight evil and protect this world and the others known and unknown from impending doom. Great here's me taking the words out of Dorothea's mouth. After the story was over, we left the school and went on our separate ways. Herry's friends went to the mall while Neil went to a modelling gig at the studio. Dana and I were ready to leave for the studio to finish our major project when Herry stopped us.

"Hey Sally."

I turned to see my old friend running up to Dana and I.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dana said.

"No, it's…"

She left before I could finish the sentence.

"…Ok."

"Sally, can we talk?"

"Sure. Just make it fast, this project is a big part of my final grade."

"Of course. Listen about earlier. Back at the school…"

"It' s alright. I admit it wasn't what I was expecting. My Spirit Guide has kept secrets from me before. This is better then what she's told me in the past. Since I started to studying Wicca two years ago, I've been fighting the supernatural. Big ones, little ones. Things that you rather see in your nightmares then in the waking world…"

"I get it." Herry said. "My friends and I have seen the same thing. Only Theresa can perform magic better then all of us."

"She studies Wicca too?" I asked.

"No, she's just as gifted as you are."

"I see."

I looked at my watch. "Oh, I better get going. Say, I have same time left before Dana and I have to go back home. Do you want to hang out together so we can catch up and exchange phone numbers…?"

"I love too." Herry said blushing a little."But to tell you the truth I'm not ready for dating yet."

"That's ok. Neither am I. See you at four."

After that, I left.

"So, what was that about?" Dana asked once I caught up with her.

"Oh nothing much." I said. "We're just catching up. We've been apart for far to long."

We laughed as we walked to the studio. It was a great two weeks. I met, caught up and exchanged numbers with an old friend I haven't seen in years, sent a bad guy to a different world and Dana and I finally finished our project. Not only that, I learned a secret of my powers and why I fight the supernatural. But so what? Dorothea told me I can still have a normal life. As a future star photographer.

The End


End file.
